


After The Gig

by librapinof



Series: Phan Smut (Book) [37]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 1980's AU, 1980s, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1980s, Bottom Dan Howell, Dan Howell Is Not A Youtuber, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Dan Howell, Gay Phil Lester, M/M, Phil Lester Is Not A YouTuber, Rock and Roll, Smut, Top Phil Lester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librapinof/pseuds/librapinof
Summary: Dan moaned ever so softly as Phil's bare cock brushed against his clothed one, his hips bucking up against Phil's with no hint of subtly. Dan was not as good as Phil at controlling his desires, where as Phil was able to keep his hips still as he started slow, not yet wanting anything more than to kiss his lover."Wait, wait, wait," Dan mumbled against Phil's lips, bringing his palms to Phil's chest to push him up gently, "I wanna do something."~*~*~aka the fic where dan and phil are lovers from rival bands in England in the 1980's and they cant get enough of each other after getting home from their gig(warning: mild homophobic slurs, only one sentence but it's there. time accurate degradation)





	After The Gig

There were upsides and downsides to being in rival bands. Upside: you saw each other a lot since, for promotional reasons, you get scheduled together. Downside: no one could know you liked each other, let alone were in love thanks to being blood rivals.

But, Dan and Phil were thriving. Nearly every Friday and Saturday night their bands were scheduled together to headline The Bourbon, taking turns with who played first. Their managers were good at making it a controlled event, as much as they were both fighting for the same record contract.

Tonight, Dan's band, Envy Me, was playing first, which meant he got to hide in the crowd and watch Phil shred on his guitar. It always hurt when he didn't get to watch Phil play, but he knew that they would make it up to each other tonight at one or the other's flat.

Dan opened his bass case to find a small little note in there from Phil. How Phil got it in there he'll never figure out, but it read " _you'll do great out there. I'm sad I can't watch, but I'll be listening. Love, Phil._ "

With a shake of his head, Dan slipped the note in his pocket and grabbed his bass to warm up. They were debuting new music tonight and he had to make sure he was in the right headspace to remember all of it.

Phil's band, Kingdom Come, was rehearsing in the next room, loud and excited as they also had new music to debut, but they had more time to rehearse it. Phil thought longingly for a moment, wishing he and Dan would ever get the chance to hug each other good luck before any show. It was a dream for sure, but one that he doubted could ever come true.

"Alright, Birmingham, you wanted them, you got them, welcome Envy Me to the stage!!" The announcer boomed into the mic, followed by the loud crunch of opening guitars matched with the thunder of the love between the bass guitar and bass drum.

They played through their set of 8 songs with ease, Dan having the time of his life up there playing the only instrument he ever was passionate about: bass guitar. No one ever talked about why bass was so important to songs, and he started learning it just to be different. Now here he was playing it in a band that was centimetres from a record contract.

Phil listened to them from behind the stage, not letting his face show how sad he was not to watch his baby play. He knew Dan was having the time of his life by how strong the bass was today, you could hear the confidence in his playing and Phil could only hope some of it was from Dan finding that note in his bass case.

After Envy Me's set, they cleared the stage, the band cased their instruments and dipped into the crowd to drink and mingle while Kingdom Come made their way onto the stage.

Dan hid at the back of the building, slowly sipping a whiskey and coke while he watched Phil's band take the stage. He already knew their whole set - Phil had raved about it to him a couple days ago - and he was ready to hear the whole thing.

He knew his band mates wouldn't find him here, they were too busy schmoozing with the girls who would buy them drinks, and as much as free drinks were fun he didn't like leading on girls that had no chance with him, he couldn't help that he didn't swing that way and he didn't want to hurt their feelings.

With a loud power chord, Kingdom Come started their set and Dan was floored. It sounded so good and as much as they were both fighting for the same record contract, he really did wish them the best - they were damn talented men up there.

Phil scanned the crowd as he jammed, his hips swaying back and forth to the music as he slashed through his best solo yet and he caught Dan's eyes. Dan gave him a smile and a wave as he stared in awe at the beautiful man on stage that he was proud to call his. That little smile alone was enough to boost Phil's confidence by ten times and Dan could hear it in the way he played.

Both bands were so equally good they knew deep down the record company was just drawing this all out as a publicity stunt, but this little rivalry was fun, and sometimes so was the secret of their relationship. They knew either way they had to hide because of the way times were. "God Hates Fags!" and the assumption every gay man was going to infect straight people with AIDs were enough to keep them in hiding, but it would be nice to be able to at least hang out like friends one day.

Dan smiled up at the stage as he watched his lover play, wishing he could clap and cheer but not knowing who was watching him or who had a camera on him - there were rock n roll reporters everywhere that he had to be mindful of.

He grabbed a bar napkin and after quickly scrawling on it, he ducked backstage under the pretense he forgot a pack of picks and dropped the note in Phil's guitar case, a goofy grin on his face as he ducked back out, having swiped 3 of Phil's picks he'd return to him later so he could keep his cover story.

Once he was back out on the floor, he got there just in time to catch the last half of Kingdom Come's final song. His smile was so wide across his face, it nearly hurt.

Dan waved to his bandmates, having talked to them earlier before ducking out of the bar, posing for a photo or two before he dipped off to his flat, knowing Phil knew to meet him there as soon as he could.

Phil sighed heavily as he kneeled at his guitar case, winded from the adrenaline rush that was the show. He had the time of his life, sure, but he was even more excited about his night with Dan, hoping Dan was still in the crowd waiting for him. He unclipped his case to find a note scrawled on a bar napkin for him: " _I'll be at my flat waiting for you. You did fucking amazing out there, I'll have drinks & snacks waiting. Love, Dan"_

Phil smiled to himself as he tucked his guitar on top of the note so the guys didn't see it and gathered all of his stuff together. He'd talked to them before the show about just dipping out, so after a quick wave to the boys he ducked right out of the building, posing for a couple quick photos before he started the trek to Dan's flat, humming one of Envy Me's songs while he walked.

Before long, Phil was at Dan's flat, a smile wide on his face as he knocked on the door softly, hearing calm music on the other side of the door.

Dan opened the door quickly with his own bright smile, "hey you."

"Hi, you," Phil replied as he stepped into Dan's flat, setting his guitar by the door next to Dan's cased bass.

"You did fucking amazing out there tonight," Dan cooed softly as he threw himself at Phil, his arms lacing their way around Phil's neck tightly.

"So did you!" Phil cheered back, his arms finding their way around Dan's waist, holding him tight.

"You didn't even see me, you knob," Dan countered, ruffling Phil's hair playfully.

Phil shook his head playfully, his long hair brushing his shoulders with every shake, "No, I didn't, but I could feel the confidence in your playing tonight. I could feel you playing through the whole building."

Dan blushed softly, Phil's compliments always getting to him, "I found your note as I was getting ready," he admitted, his smile growing shy.

"I'm so glad, I was hoping you would," Phil said, running his fingers through Dan's long, caramel locks.

They stared into each other's eyes for a long moment, exchanging a silent conversation of praise for one another before Dan broke away, "everything's in the lounge. I need to go wash my face before I smear this shit even worse than it already is," Dan laughed, pointing at the eyeliner that was nowhere near where it was supposed to be.

"Alright, but hurry back. It's been too fucking long since I've had time with you," Phil replied with a playful pout, sneaking in a quick kiss to Dan's lips before he sauntered over to the lounge.

While he heard water running in the loo, Phil flopped down onto the couch, his muscles giving into the exhaustion that was a post-show adrenaline crash. He grabbed a glass Dan had already prepared; a rum and coke, make exactly how he loved. Dan knew him too well.

Dan returned quickly, having changed out of his leathers to just his pants and a loose fitting tee, smiling softly as he flopped down nearly on top of Phil.

"Hey you," Phil teased softly, his free hand resting on Dan's hip as he embraced the other boy.

"You know you can change out of these too," Dan purred softly as he tugged at Phil's leathers playfully.

Phil shrugged as he tightened his arm around Dan, "what if I told you they were comfortable?"

Dan slapped at Phil's thigh playfully, "I'd tell you you were full of shit!"

"You're right, you're right. These aren't comfortable at all. But also, you're kind of on top of me. How am I supposed to get them off when you're in the way?" Phil teased softly, knowing Dan had ulterior motives but not yet wanting to give in to his lover's desires.

Dan rolled his eyes playfully before rolling off the raven haired rocker, nearly falling off the couch before he settled himself where he was kneeling next to Phil on his couch, his hands reaching right for the button on Phil's trousers.

"I'll take care of this my damn self," he grumbled playfully as he tugged at Phil's leathers, trying to slide them down, "but help me out here," he mumbled as he was getting stopped by Phil's ass being firmly planted on the couch.

Phil chuckled loudly as he lifted his hips just enough for Dan to pull his trousers off, leaving him on the couch in his pants and white tee.

"Happy now, Princess?" Phil teased as he pulled Dan back down on top of him.

Dan shrugged playfully, wanting more but knowing Phil was messing with him, "For now, but we could do without our pants, too."

Phil rolled his eyes playfully as he set his drink down on the coffee table, everything else on their left neglected as he scooped Dan up in his arms and began to carry him across the flat.

"Hey! Hey, put me down!!" Dan squealed as he held on tight to Phil, bouncing in Phil's arms as he was carried.

"Soon," Phil replied, pushing the door to Dan's bedroom open with his foot and full on tossing Dan onto the bed.

Their laughter filled the room as Dan bounced on the bed and Phil moved to stand at the end of it, slipping himself from his pants and shirt once there.

"It seems to me that you're now the one over dressed for the occasion," Phil noted with a twinkle in his eyes, gazing Dan's clothed body up and down as Dan laid out on his back.

"You twat," Dan laughed loudly as he moved to pull his shirt off, tossing it to the side to his pile of dirty clothes, his eyes falling right to Phil's torso as he bit down on his bottom lip.

Phil laughed as he kneeled between Dan's legs, "yeah, but you love me."

"Damn, you got me there," Dan laughed as he reached out for Phil, sitting up on the bed so he could bring their lips together in a much needed kiss.

It was messy, it was sloppy, and yet it was so them. So passionate and full of need and desire as Dan returned his arms around Phil's neck. Phil placed both his hands flat against Dan's chest, pushing him back down onto the bed as they kissed, slotting their bodies together perfectly.

Dan moaned ever so softly as Phil's bare cock brushed against his clothed one, his hips bucking up against Phil's with no hint of subtly. Dan was not as good as Phil at controlling his desires, where as Phil was able to keep his hips still as he started slow, not yet wanting anything more than to kiss his lover.

"Wait, wait, wait," Dan mumbled against Phil's lips, bringing his palms to Phil's chest to push him up gently, "I wanna do something."

Phil cocked an eyebrow as he rolled off of Dan, watching the brown haired boy move to his dresser where his music system was set up.

Dan climbed off the bed to his record player, digging through his stack for his copy of Animalize to put on.

"I know it'll stop before us, but I wanna play it," Dan spoke softly as he dropped the needle on the first track, letting the guitar fill the room for a second before he turned around to face Phil, swiftly stripping himself of his pants before he jumped back onto the bed, landing on top of Phil and reconnecting their lips.

The kiss was hot and needy, both of them giving into their desires as they kissed. This time it was Phil's hips that grounded against Dan's, bringing them both to full hardness in no time, leaving them panting, needy messes against each other.

As track one ended and Heaven's On Fire started, Dan broke away to pant nearly into Phil's mouth, "please please please can we do the one thing?"

"Are you sure?" Phil asked, his voice breathless as he processed what Dan was asking for.

"I'm sure, you can fuck me tomorrow, I really want it," Dan breathed out, his hips not stopping against Phil's as he nearly shook with desire.

Phil nodded as he rolled them over, pinning Dan underneath him as he steeled himself.

"I'll suck you off after, Phil, just - please," Dan begged, literally begged, as he looked up at Phil with lust blown eyes and desire dripping from his voice.

It took a lot to get Dan to beg, Phil knew that for a fact, so Dan must really want this tonight, and who was he to say no to getting blown by Dan? It was an offer he couldn't refuse: he was going to eat Dan out tonight.

"Flip over for me baby, you know how you like to be. I'll find the lube," Phil cooed softly, leaving one last kiss on Dan's lips before he climbed off the bed, standing at Dan's bedside table to grab his bottle of lube,

Dan quickly rolled himself onto his stomach, lifting himself onto his knees and curling his pillow under his chest. He spread his legs apart wide, wiggling his ass in the air hoping to tease Phil, but unsure if his lover was even looking at the moment or not.

"So pretty, so beautiful," Phil purred as he turned to face Dan on the bed, nearly drooling at the sight in front of him.

Dan had his face buried in his arms as he laid positioned on the bed, his hips high up in the air and his body far forward enough on the bed he could comfortably fit behind the brown haired boy.

Phil set the lube between Dan's spread legs and settled himself along with it, one hand on each of Dan's plump ass cheeks as he massaged gently. As much as he wanted to go right for Dan, he knew if he went too hard at him too fast he wouldn't get nearly as much out of it.

Dan moaned softly, pushing his hips back, silently begging for more, "please," he whined out as another surge of desire ran through him.

"Well, you did ask so nicely," Phil cooed as he spread Dan's cheeks wide apart and tucked his face right between, flattening his tongue and licking across Dan's hole.

A shiver ran up Dan's spine as Phil's tongue felt cold on his too-hot body. He whined softly at the feeling, wanting more but knowing Phil would get there eventually.

Phil's hands continued to grope at Dan's ass, a soft hum leaving his mouth as he began to lap at Dan's rim, his tongue making little circles around the tight ring of muscle every few licks.

Dan's breathing grew heavy as he buried his face deeper in his arms, his body already bubbling with pleasure as Phil worked on him.

Phil let go with one hand, bringing a finger to Dan's tight rim, teasing at it lightly before he ever so gently pushed in. He moved his mouth under his finger, lapping happily at Dan's perennium as he moved his finger slowly through his lover.

Dan's moans grew constant, his body shaking softly in pleasure as Phil hit all the right spots. Both of them knew this was why they didn't do this often, it was nearly too good for them. Phil would full on ravish Dan, needing more and more of his lover's taste while Dan would get so worked up he would nearly cry every time he came this way.

As Dan's body grew fully relaxed and desperate for more, Phil added a second finger, pushing just far enough in so he could rub against Dan's prostate, hitting Dan's two favourite spots at the same time, sending the brown haired boy to near convulsions as his body shook with pleasure.

"Phil, Phil, please," Dan whined out, pushing his hips back. He wasn't sure what he was even asking for; his mind was a mess as all he could process was how good he felt.

"What do you want, baby?" Phil purred softly, his lips still on Dan's skin as he spoke.

Dan shook his head softly, barely processing Phil's question, "I'm so close, I'm so -" he gurgled out.

"Come on then, Daniel, come for me," Phil moaned against Dan's skin, his own body beginning to overheat with pleasure. There was something about getting Dan off in such an intimate way it drove him to the brink of orgasm without even being touched.

With a hearty cry of Phil's name as the raven haired rocker licked along the underside of Dan's balls, Dan came. White hot ropes shot across the duvet and his chest as he rocked his hips back into Phil's face, his legs giving out as his chest fell against the messed duvet.

Phil rode out Dan's high with him, not stopping until Dan's moans turned to whimpers. He pulled his face up gently, his hands moving to Dan's hips to rub encouraging, comfortable circles as Dan's body heaved with near exhaustion. Phil's own body ached for release but he knew he had to help down from his high first; he came too hard to be left to try and pick himself back up.

"I love you," Dan mumbled, his breathing heavy as he pulled his face out from his tangled arms, "Fuck, do I love you."

"I love you, too," Phil chuckled as he began to massage at what he could reach of Dan's back, soothing Dan's muscles after how taught he became during riding out his high.

Dan whined softly as he rolled over, frowning at how sticky his torso was but more important things on his mind: he had to finish Phil off like he promised.

"You don't have to," Phil purred softly as he moved his hands to Dan's shoulders.

"Going to," Dan mumbled as his eyed Phil's cock, licking his lips hungrily as he wrapped his long fingers around it.

Record long forgotten as the room was now full of only the sounds of their breathing. Dan looked up at Phil, batting his eyelashes sweetly at Phil before taking the raven haired rocker's cock into his mouth. He wasted no time, taking him down to the base in one swift go. He stayed still for a short moment, letting his tongue wander around the shaft before he began to bob his head.

Phil moaned out as he tangled his fingers in Dan's hair, his fingers getting lost in the carmel locks as Dan moaned around Phil's cock. He swallowed around the head, holding Phil in his throat for a moment as he paused to take a deep breath, looking up at Phil's face, catching the raven haired boy's eyes for a long, intimate, moment before he began to bob yet again.

Phil's moans grew louder as Dan took him down his throat with every bob of his head. Dan had opened his throat, taking as much of Phil as he could with every move of his head and making sure to swirl his tongue around the head with every long drag of his lips up the shaft.

"So close, so close," Phil panted out as his fingers tightened in Dan's hair, his leg muscles tightening as Dan pulled him closer and closer to that edge.

Dan nodded, not stopping his relentless pace as he hollowed his cheeks and pulled Phil to orgasm. His hands roamed Phil's thighs, his fingers tracing around Phil's balls teasingly until he felt Phil release into his mouth.

"Fuck, Dan," Phil moaned out as his legs buckled, his hips erratically jerking into Dan's mouth as he came hard down Dan's throat. His legs shook as his muscles tensed through his high until his body relaxed, his fingers letting go of Dan's hair as he fell back onto his heels, slipping himself out of Dan's mouth.

Dan whined softly as Phil pulled his cock from Dan's mouth, sitting up onto his knees so he could lean forward into Phil, his arms falling around Phil's shoulders.

"We've made quite the mess," Dan laughed softly as he laid his head on Phil's shoulder.

Phil chuckled breathlessly as he laced his arms around Dan's waist, "That we did, darling."

"You'll probably just have to shower and go though," Dan said with a pout, knowing it was a little dangerous to have Phil stay the night in case they got caught or someone came looking for one or the other of them.

"I'll deal with it later, I'm staying here with you," Phil said with a smile, chuckling softly at Dan's gasp.

"You know that's dangerous," Dan whispered, lifting his head to look into Phil's eyes.

Phil shrugged gently, "yeah, I know. But I love you more than I'm scared of a few homophobic stares."

"Fuck, I love you," Dan replied with a smile, tackling Phil down for a hug, laugher erupting from both of them as the fell off the bed and onto the floor.

Things might not be easy for them outside Dan's flat, but inside of it, they were two rock n rollers who were happily in love with rock n roll and each other.


End file.
